


Guy Stuff

by Niko_Niko_Neek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Luka and Adrien are both trans bc I'm the author and I say so, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Niko_Neek/pseuds/Niko_Niko_Neek
Summary: Adrien has a crisis in the bathroom, and finds help and advice from an unexpected source.One-Shot because I rlly want Adrien and Luka to be pals.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Guy Stuff

There was no getting around it-he was stuck in the last stall on the left of the men’s bathroom, his arms awkwardly pinned by his binder, which was stuck about halfway down his torso.

Around him on the outside, chatter continued as normal. A few boys, including some from his class, entered, did their business, and left unaware of the unwarranted crisis Adrien was currently in.

He felt very stupid.

He’d purchased the chest binder in secret, thankful for once that his father was unaware enough for him to order pretty much whatever he wanted on the internet without much notice. The problem came when it had been time to guess his size, and had settled on a small given his short stature. Now, it was all too clear that had been a mistake. His face burned, both with the strain of trying to tug the stupid thing down and with the object embaressment and discomfort. 

For the second time in his life so far, Adrien swore under his breath.

“What?” A voice, deep and mature, came from the stall next to his. Adrien froze.

“Dude,” the other boy repeated. “Are you okay? Do you need some TP or something?”

For yet another time that day, Adrien was faced with yet another crisis only slightly related to the one he was already in. He’d been using the boy’s bathroom since he was around eleven, and though the majority of people in his school took neither issue nor notice, there was the occasional stare. The awkward suggestion that he’d wandered into the wrong place.

Perhaps his neighbor was one of those. There was no way to tell.

“Uhm…” Adrien cleared his throat. “No, I’m good.”

“Okay.”

Within the space of time it took for his neighbor to flush, Adrien had somehow managed to wrestle the damn thing down over his chest all the way. It was uncomfortable tight-the hem where it ended dug into his midsection to the point where breathing was almost painful. Still, a glance at his watch told him he only had about three hours of class left. He could make it until then. It was better than trying to take it off again.

Tugging on his shirt, Adrien exited the stall only to see Luka washing his hands. A jolt of panic struck him when Luka turned his head and immediately winced.

“Oh, no, man. That’s not gonna work.”

“...What?” Adrien blinked.

“You’re binding, right? That’s way too small. Hang on a second.”

Dumbfounded, not only at how Luka was able to all him out with seemingly no evidence, but at the fact that the older boy was know rummaging through his messenger bag to withdraw what looked to be a black tank.

“I was gonna run these down to the center to donate them, since I got surgery last summer and don’t need ‘em anymore. But you can have a couple, if you want. Here.”

Holding two binders out to him with a casual grin, Luka suddenly becomes the single most coolest person Adrien has ever talked to. He takes them, the material feeling a bit stretchy, almost like spandex.

“...Are you for real?”

Luka chuckles. “Totally. Go try one on. I’m serious.”

Adrien’s mind whirls once the stall door clicks behind him once again. Luka was born the same way he was? It was incredible-the guy oozed such confidence all the time, like he’d never had an anxious day in his life. He played guitar-even Marinette admired him, and it was a little hard for her to open up to just anybody.

Luka is older, which would probably account for the deep voice and the shadow of stubble beginning to grow under his chin. Through gratitude surges through Adrien while he changes, there’s a pang of jealousy as well. It makes him feel a bit embarrassed to admit it.

The fit is still snug, but it’s nowhere near as constricting as the smaller one was. Adrien tugs his shirt on, brushing his palm down the front of his torso.

It’s flat.

A dazed, happy laugh leaves him, and he exits the stall. “It fits!”  
Luka grins. “You look great, man! If we punked you out a little bit, you’d be fuckin’ unstoppable. We should go shopping sometime-you know my sister Juleka, right?”

Adrien nods.

“She pretty much picked out my whole look for me,” Luka admitted with a laugh. “Not that I mind, though. I grew into it. Listen, Adrien, make sure you take that off after a little while to stretch, okay? I’ll suck, but you gotta do it.”

“Yeah,” Adrien replies. “I know.”

“Listen.” Luka glances over his shoulder as Kim enters the restroom. “I’m gonna write my number down for ya real quick. You just hit me up if you need anything, okay?”

He jots his number down on a stray piece of notebook paper, passing it over to Adrien. “Take care, man.”

He remains in the bathroom for a few seconds after Luka leaves. It was weird to sort through how he felt about seeing someone like him be so...Chill about everything. Like wrestling with elastic in the bathroom was something every guy did.

Tucking his number into his pocket, Adrien exited. Chloe, as per usual, was waiting for him to walk back to the mansion.

“Was that the Couffaine kid?” she asked, raising a heavily penciled eyebrow. “What were you two chatting about?”

Adrien shrugged, with a small smile.

“Just guy stuff.”


End file.
